Sentiment! Its always about sentiment!
by Lauralaulau
Summary: Pure fluff that came to me after watching Hounds of Baskerville again Why does Lestrade go to check on Sherlock straight from holidays with only a word from Mycroft? How does he feel when he realises that Mycroft used him to help Sherlock and deliberately leaves him in the dark, letting him go off to Dartmoor to get drugged and experience the side effects on a military experiment!


John frowned as he put his phone down on the table, he glanced at Sherlock who was sitting in the lounge with his legs hanging over the edge.

"You heard from Lestrade since we've been back?"

Sherlock looked at him and raised an eyebrow

"We've been back from Dartmoor a week and I haven't heard from him, have you?"

"You know I have not John"

"Odd that"

"Odd that we have not heard from him?"

"No cases, nothing"

"This conversation is useless John

BREAK

Several more days past before Sherlock finally snapped and told John to contact Mycroft since he hadn't been able to reach Lestrade on the phone or at the Yard.

Mycroft appeared in the evening at Baker Street

"Gregory Lestrade has taken a leave from Scotland Yard, he has not returned to work since your adventures regarding Baskerville"

"That was almost two weeks ago"

"Where is he? Is he ill?"

"Two days after his return from Dartmoor, he left his wife and moved into a small apartment near the yard, he had divorce papers served to him a few days later"

"He also told his team to not call in Sherlock on any cases"

"Why"

"I do not know Dr. Watson"

"What did you say to him Sherlock?"

"Me?"

"Yes, clearly you have angred him" John demanded

"I have not done any such thing" Sherlock turned to look at his brother

"You sent him to spy on me"

"I asked him to check on you" Mycroft clarified

"You sent him to us and now he is refusing to consult me Brother"

Mycroft stared icely at his brother

John looked between the two before deciding to leave the Homles brothers, he took the small file Mycroft had brought over on Lestrade and quickly jumped into a taxi giving the address he read off the file.

John climbed out in front of a old building and reaching the top floor he knocked, he bounced on his feet waiting

The door was pulled open and John's eyes widened when he saw a disselved Lestrade looking at his with blood shot eyes, a bottle of whiskey in one hand. He was unshaven, dressed in track pants and an old tshirt with a hole under one arm. He smelt of alcohol and cigarettes and was swaying slightly before gripping the door for balance

"Greg" John greeted

"John" Lestrade replied coldly

"I was hmm I was worried when I couldn't reach you"

"Sherlock climbing the walls without a case" Lestrade asked

"Yeah" John chuckled

"Good" Lestrade snarled as a smirk appeared that was not at all friendly

"Greg?"

"Listen John, I like you. You're a descent guy but I am not interested in helping you deal with a bored Sherlock"

"Did Sherlock offend you, I mean he offends everyone but did he say something particularly offensive"

"No, Sherlock has just been his usual darling self"

"I don't understand Greg"

"I don't care John" Greg snapped angrily "I am living in this shit hole, I am getting divorced and I am sick of being elbow deep in blood and murder. I am sick of dealing with Sherlock and him treating the entire police force like we are the dirt on his shoe. I AM SICK OF TRYING TO HELP AND DOING PEOPLE FAVOURS AND PEOPLE NOT CARING ABOUT ME IN RETURN" He yelled before slamming the door in John's face

John had told Sherlock and Mycroft his conversation with a drunk and angry Lestrade. Sherlock seemed puzzled by it, he looked at John before asking

"Is it a sentiment thing again?"

"I think so" John answered "I think he feels used and mistreated by both of you. He must get a lot of pressure about letting you onto crime scenes at work, he came to Dartmoor as a favour to you right Mycroft?"

"Yes"

"Did you thank him for it?"

"Dr. Watson" Mycroft sighed

"He was drugged, suffered halluciations and shot a dog, he chased a criminal into a mine field and dealt with all levels of crazy government secrets. He did that as a favour and neither of you bothered to thank him for risking his life and career for you how many times?"

Sherlock looked at John as if he had grown another head

"How many years have you known him?"

"Five"

"And you've never shown him any gratitude? How many times has he saved your life, given you stimulation and challenges to keep you from being bored? How many times have you sent him around England and asked for favours you've never returned" John asked looking between the two men

"No wonder he does not want to help you anymore" He added stomping away angrily

BREAK

John smiled at Sherlock who was pacing like a caged animal around Mrs. Hudson's apartment. Mrs. Hudson had rung Lestrade saying she had had a strange man lottering around her place and bins she was worried. John knew better than to doubt Mrs. Hudson's acting skills again, she told Lestrade she was sorry to call but Sherlock and John were out and she did not want to call in the police in case she was just imagining things since they had other things to deal with on shift. Lestrade had agreed and said he would come around to ease her mind, John was waiting for him to arrive as was Sherlock and Mycroft.

Mrs. Hudson left going to visit Mrs. Turner and telling Sherlock to say thank you to the Inspector.

"I like the Decective" She added as she turned to walk away "Lovely man, kind hearted and handsome Everything a man should be "she muttered leaving calmly

John looked at an uneasy looking Mycroft and Sherlock waiting for several more minutes before Lestrade came into the room since the door was left open. He was dressed in jeans and a old hoodie with a old leather jacket over it, he saw John and frowned, he saw Sherlock and Mycroft he glared angrily at all three and swore under his breath "Bloody fucking hell"

"Well Mrs. Hudson deserves a oscar her performance was truly believeable"

"Yeah sorry Greg but we wanted to apoligise"

"An apology wont fix this, so don't waste your time let alone mine"

"Lestrade" Sherlock started "You are the best Detective at Scotland Yard, and I am grateful for your support and the help you have given me"

"Jesus Sherlock" Lestrade snapped "Did that hurt to say?" He added crossly

"Detective Inspector" Mycroft intrupted in his cold professional voice

"IT'S GREG" He yelled at Mycroft "AFTER FIVE GOD DAM YEARS WHY CANT YOU CALL ME BY MY NAME"

"Greg, we are all sorry that we don't thank you enough or at all for all the help you give Sherlock" John added

Lestrade laughed bitterly

"Its got nothing to do with Sherlock" he answered

"Come one" He glared at Sherlock "You figured it out yet? Deduct away"

"Lestrade" Sherlock replied hotly "You know I am not good with emotions or sentiment"

"EXCATLY, EITHER OF YOU ARE" He roared throwing his arms up and sitting down putting his head into his hands

"Lestrade, you are not angry at me are you?"

Lestrade shook his head but did not sit himself upright

"Greg, I think you need some time away. The divorce and the stress of work, Dartmoor shook us all up pretty bad"

"Yeah, you do a favour and end up drugged and almost having a nervous break down"

"Mycroft asked you to come to Dartmoor"

"Detective Inspector, I did not realise that" Mycroft started

"BULLSHIT" Lestrde stood up and pointed at Mycroft

"You knew about Baskerville, you knew about HOUND and you sent me off without warning or thought"

"Lestrade" Mycroft muttered

"NO! You knew and didn't tell me because you knew I would go off like a loyal dog just because you asked"

"Five years and I have done everything you've asked me to" Lestrade muttered

"I understand that you are angry at me"

"No, I am angry at myself. I let this go on and on and on thinking that you didn't know, but you did didn't you?"

"What?" John asked quietly

Lestrade turned around looking at him

"Yeah, I feel used but its not from Sherlock. I feel like I haven't been ever treated with respect but malnipated, Ive been malipated from the first day Mycroft Holmes walked into my office"

"Mycroft?"

"Yes, did it not dawn on all of you why I do all this"

"Lestrade" Mycroft started

"You used me and used my feelings against me and have for years but I thought you respected me and we were friends"

"Mycroft does not have friends" Sherlock replied

"No he doesn't" Lestrade answered

"My marriage fell apart around me, she cheated on me I knew that before Sherlock told me because I wasn't a good husband. I've dreamt about someone else for five years and followed them like a lost puppy. GOD I make myself sick" He added turning to leave

"Greg?" John called out "Lets talk about this, I don't understand"

"Whats to understand? Mycroft would use me for whatever he wanted including being his baby brothers handler because he knew I would jump through each hoop he had for a smile, a kind word, a lingering touch. It was always such an art, stringing me along on such little. Flirting with me, taking me for coffee so I would feel special" He chuckled sadly

"Why did you do it?" Sherlock asked

"Sentiment Sherlock fucking sentiment"

"Sentiment" He repeated confused

Lestrade turned to leave pushing past John and Sherlock, he went to step around Mycroft when Mycroft reached out and grabbed his arm holding him tightly

"Let me go Mycroft" Lestrade asked in a broken voice

"I respect you greatly Detective Inspector, always have. I trust very few people but I trust you. I trust you most, I trust you with Sherlock"

"Lestrade, Mycroft mistreated you but he does hold you in high regard"

Sherlock interrupted

"Yeah who doesn't want to be respected and trusted" He grunted shifting to move around Mycroft

"Lestrade" Mycroft started

"Please can you just once call me by my name" He asked as tears came to his eyes

"I don't understand" Sherlock added clearly annoyed that he was not understand the situation

"Gregory" Mycroft asked

"Was that so hard" he smiled sadly

"Lestrade, you have to stop this"

"Still don't understand?" He asked kindly pity in his eyes as he glanced at Sherlock

He leant forward as he placed his hand over Mycroft's own and slowly removed it as he placed a kiss onto Mycrofts cheek

"I love him" he muttered as he turned to leave "Loved him for years" he glanced at Sherlock "And he was playing me better than you play your violin"

Lestrade left quickly, Sherlock looked at Mycroft angrily

"You ruined him Brother"

"Sherlock don't" He started

"Did you really flirt with him so he would do as you wanted?"

"Sherlock" Mycroft hissed "Don't think you are above approach, you treat Molly Hooper in a simlar way when you want something"

"Molly Hooper's feelings are superficial Brother, not even I would treat her like that when it became clear that her feelings were deeper"

"Goodnight Brother" Mycroft started

"How long did you know he loved you?"

"When did I realise he's feelings had moved from basic attraction to love?"

"Yes"

"A year ago"

"You sent the man who loves you into a military testing field were he was drugged"

"Yes"

"What did you do so he would agree?"

Mycroft raised an eyebrow showing his contempt at the question

"Did you do anything that gave him hope that you would return his feelings"

"I occasionally flirted with him" He admitted "Kind words and flattery"

"Did you kiss him?"

"No"

"Tell me, how would you feel if Lestrade never returns to the Yard, he never calls or contacts you and you never sees him again?"

Mycroft looked at the door that Lestrade had departed through his brow crinkled unhappily

"Sentiment isn't your field Brother. You wouldn't of continued seeing, talking or flirting with Lestrade for so many years just for my sake. Once I was working as a consulant you could of stopped all contact with Lestrade, he would of kept me around because I solve cases for him. You kept him around for years longer than nesscary"

"And why did I continue to spend time or ask things of Lestrade then Brother?"

"You care for him" Sherlock answered surprised at his own words

"You were attracted to him and without you knowing it turned into affection and care"

"Sherlock what nonscene" Mycroft turned away angrily

"You care and that scares you so you don't let him get closer just hold him near by so you can see him when you cant fight the feelings anymore. You hid behind the pretence that it was for my safety and each time he did as you asked you enjoyed it. Each smile you got from him you enjoyed didn't you?"

Mycroft looked at him, his mask starting to shift and break

"You liked watching him trip over himself as he realised he was attracted to a man. You liked his unpolished rough open manners and his easy going jokes, you liked it when he flirted back with you and hinted at wanting more"

"ENOUGH" Mycroft yelled slamming his umbrella down

"Yes" He sighed " I care for Gregory but he did not leave his wife, he went back each time she cheated. He may have been attracted to me and that turned into some degree of love but he didn't leave his wife" Mycroft snapped angrily

"You never gave him enough to think if he did you would enter into a relationship with him so he stayed out of loyalty and loneilness" John spoke softly

"Jesus you both are useless" John sighed looking at the Holmes men's matching puzzled look

"Get yourself over to Greg's and tell him that you are sorry and that you care for him but you were scared of your feelings so never acted on them"

"Will he forgive me?"

"I think so, he might hit you first you can never tell with some things"

BREAK

Mycroft knocked on the old door of Greg's new apartment, he felt his heart drop when he realised that Greg was living in such a place he deserved far better. He had given Greg overnight to calm down, he hoped. He knew that he was to blame and the anger was justified against him and he did not know what he would do if Greg refused to see him.

Greg opened the door and seeing Mycroft went to quickly shut it, Mycroft's foot prevented it from shutting and his umbrella was pushed through the gap as he asked

"I would really like to talk, please?" He added softly

The door was ungripped and Lestrade turned and walked into the kitchen

"Thank you"

"Well lets me honest I know perfectly well that isn't just an umbrella Mycroft" Greg replied darkly

Mycroft smiled softly that he had not been denied entrance to the apartment

"Tea?" Lestrade called gruffily from the kitchen

"Please" Mycroft answered taking in the second hand furniture, unpacked boxes and the pile of beer and spirit bottles on the coffee table.

Lestrade returned with two chipped mugs and thurst one into Mycrofts hands, he pushed a pile of clothing off the arm chair and made a space on the lounge which was covered in papers and blankets.

He sat down on the arm chair and turned to Mycroft expectantly his face hard and guarded

"I" Mycroft paused "Well" he tried again sitting down on the lounge

Lestrade chuckled darkly

"Never seen you lost for words before"

"Yes, well usual we are talking about topics that I am more familiar and comfortable with"

"Your brother and murder" Lestrade smiled tightly

"Why didn't you leave you wife before now"

"What?"

"She cheated on you repeatedly and you had feelings for hmm"

"You" Lestrade added

"Yes but you did not leave you wife"

"She said she was sorry and she loved me. She said that it was a mistake and that she wouldn't do it again, she would tell me how much she loves me and how much she needed me. People like to hear that ya know, I wanted to believe it because I wanted to be loved and needed and valued. I knew she loved me in some way but she still cheated but it was still love. She still loved me"

"If she loved you she would not of cheated on you, you went back time and time again when she detrayed you. I do not understand how you standed it and stayed" He answered confused

"If I had left her earlier would we be here arguing?" Lestrade challenged

"I would _like_ to tell you yes we would but it would be an argument between partners but I am not sure I would of acted on my feelings, if you had hmm acted on yours then yes I believe we _may_ have been here arguing after I asked my partner to check on my brother"

"What?"

Mycroft titled his head to the side in question

"Did you just say you may not of acted on your feelings"

"Yes, I did"

"You have feelings to consider acting on?"

"Yes" Mycroft replied looking down

"What feelings?" Greg asked

"You know I am not good with such issues as these"

Greg stood up with a sigh

"Yeah well I just made a ass of myself in front of your brother and his flatmate" he replied turning to walk away

"Gregory please"

Greg turned around his eyes widening at the broken plea that had spilled from Mycrofts lips, he saw tears in the younger man's eyes, panic, worry and uncertainty

"If I had left my wife a year ago and we had a meeting about Sherlock and I had just kissed you would you of kissed me back?" He asked

"Perhaps, I can not tell there are too many variables"

"Right so maybe not but would you of liked too?" Greg pushed

"Yes" Mycroft looked away clearing his throat

"Mycroft?"

"It doesn't matter, this is all metaphorical. Does not changed the fact that I treated you badly, very badly over the years"

"Im not blind Mycroft, I could tell that you were attracted to me and that you enjoyed the flirting and my attention. Are you going to do it again"

Mycroft shook his head

"Wait hmm"

"I don't mean will you stop asking me to look out for Sherlock. You know I will go check on him even if you didn't ask I mean will you send me after him without giving me all the information you can, if its classifed then tell me that there is something classifed that you cant tell me but keep my eyes open. Some warning ya know?"

"That's what you were angry about, not getting a warning"

"Yep" He sighed

"Not being asked to go?"

"No"

"Oh" Mycroft mutters surprised thinking for a moment, he looks up and sees Greg had moved so he was sitting in front of him with a small smile

"I would like to kiss you" He muttered looking at him with warm brown eyes

"I would hmm like that" Mycroft blushed

"You still haven't said it" Greg added raising an eyebrow

"I…hmmm" He stuttered slightly

Greg smiled and leant forward so he was chest to chest with the younger man and he was nose to nose

"Yeah?" He asked

"Please Gregory"

"I need to hear it"

"I hmm I love you" He muttered looking down as a blush turned his pale cheeks bright flaming red

"I love you too My" Greg smiled softly leading the few centimeters to press his lips to Mycrofts firmly, his hand came up to hold the back of Mycroft's neck gently tugging him toward him, downwards and deepening the kiss. His other arm he slowly wrapped around Mycrofts waist holding him flush against himself.

Mycroft responded eagerly, both arms around the older man's waist tightly as he sighed into the kiss, feelings clouding his brain and making his feel light headed. He felt overwhelmed and broke the kiss taking a deep breath

"Hmm" He started

"I know, I know" Greg soothed "Your not good with sentiment and feelings, we can take it slow" He added moving back and sitting next to him taking his hand in his own and giving it a squeeze softly watching look down shy

"Thank you Gregory, you're the most generous and kindest man. Everyone associated with you would describe you as such" He replied

"Arent you charming, such a flattery" He smirked placing a kiss on his cheek

Mycroft blushed

"Yes well, those of us who aren't as handsome as you need to try to at least be charming to compensate" He added looking away

"You just called me handsome" Greg reminded him

"It's a true statement, by all measures of sexual appeal you are highly attractive"

Greg smiled softly "You don't have to say such sweet things"

"It's a well confirmed fact, you are nicknamed the 'silver fox' by many of the younger members of the yard both male and female. Mrs. Hudson called you everything a man should be, Lovely man, kind hearted and handsome and when you are in public many people seem drawn to you. You run most mornings to stay fit and are in excellent shape that you even impressed the doctor who does the yards physicals, your notes state you are in shape equal to the men ten years your junior"

"I don't care what other people think, I care what you think My. You called me handsome and that is the only thing I want"

"You are very sentimental" Mycroft replied

"Yep" Greg answered

"Want to call in some food? Im straving"  
"We could go out for dinner" Mycroft suggested

"Are you asking me on a date Mycroft

"Its been a long time since I have acted on my feelings Gregory, I have ignored them for many many years but I thought dinner dates were still the standard social requirements when 'dating"

Greg smiled "I understand with your job why you have to be detached and cold but you don't have to be like that with everyone, not with me and yes dinner dates are normal dating behaviour"

"Yes" Mycroft responded "I have just been informed of that"

"John?"

"Dr. Watson helps my brother understand a lot of things that previous confused him when it came to relationships and trust"

"And me?"

"You broke down every defence and wall I had from the first day I came to see you, you never once treated me like I was a freak"

"Your not"

"I hide it better than Sherlock but we are both highly intelligent and struggle with everyday social life"

"And me?"

"You made me see what I had always thought I was above"

"I'm your Watson to your Holmes?" Greg smirked

"No, you're my Detective to my Government"


End file.
